


New Beginnings

by Twinsational



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinsational/pseuds/Twinsational
Summary: In which Natalie quits David Dobrik LLC to pursue her own career and although not supportive at first, David becomes her biggest cheerleader.
Relationships: Datalie, David Dobrik/Natalie Mariduena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop wont stop

Things had been changing for the better part of a few years now, and everyone knew it. It was inevitable that the Vlog Squad would go about their different paths in the future; just no one knew when, where, or how.

Natalie had been grooming Taylor to be the perfect assistant, and after 2 years, she was almost sure that Taylor could do as good of a job as her. Well, obviously no one was as great at doing what David wanted as her, but Taylor was a great replacement.

Plus, somewhere in those 2 years of Taylor joining the team, she and David had gotten… closer. Much closer. They hadn’t told anyone besides their immediate friend group, and certainly no fans, but the lines had been blurred, then erased, and now it was cutting into their professional relationship.

Natalie was laying in bed, scrolling through emails on her laptop. David was next to her, glasses on, hair completely messed up, editing. They were working in comfortable silence. Suddenly, she squeals. “Oh my god! Jaclyn Hill just emailed me to plan her next makeup launch!” She clapped excitedly. “Ohhh my god!!! That sounds so exciting. I could plan the entire event!” She knew the girl was a famous YouTuber and had her own makeup line. This was new and unprecedented and could work wonders for a future career path.

David smiles at Natalie and sits up, pushing his laptop aside. He snuggles her and puts his chin on her shoulder and reads the email. “Someone’s excited,” he chuckles, kissing her neck firmly. “Sounds like a really cool opportunity.” He didn’t even really read it. She smelled awesome and he wanted to pull her as close to him as possible. “As your boss, I say go for it… as long as it doesn’t cut into our time.” He grins and laughs when she shoves him away.

“You didn’t even read it! You don’t even really know who she is.” She turns around and smiles widely, grabbing his face. “I’m definitely going to do it. Thank you. Maybe this will help me get into doing some more stuff on my own.”

David would’ve taken more note of that last part, but now she was straddling him and everything else had officially left his mind.

After a month of planning the successful blush event for Jaclyn Hill, Natalie’s notoriety only rises. Her name starts passing around in crowds, and she becomes more wanted by other YouTubers to plan gatherings, launch parties, events, anything that’s possible.

Natalie, naturally, is excited that these opportunities are being presented to her. David, not so much.

“Baby, you did that blush launch party or whatever for Hill… But are you really gonna continue to work for these people? It’s really cutting into your David Dobrik LLC time,” he argues; more like whines. “You’re going to be too busy for anything else soon.” And he didn’t like seeing less of Natalie.

Natalie perks an eyebrow. “Really. That’s your strongest argument?” She leans forward and pecks him and lets him pull her onto his lap. “Chill. One launch event isn’t going to change my availability… I’m not even really your assistant anymore. Taylor’s been doing that amazingly.” She beams at Taylor and the blonde sweetly smiles back, then goes back to typing on her cell. “I still make it to all of your meetings, Taylor’s started helping me with work emails, and I’m still around enough for your incessant needs.”

David pouts. “I’m not needy.”

Both Taylor and Natalie laugh.

“Anywayyys,” Natalie pats his cheek. “I love you, but if I want to take on an extra project or two outside of the company… You’ve got to let me.”

“And why is that?” he asks defiantly. He scrunches his brows, looking hilariously grumpy. “Just cause you say so?”

Natalie kisses the tip of his nose. “Yep!” She gets off his lap and giggles. “Live with it.”

David glares, but he couldn’t stay mad at that face. He chases after her. “Never!”

Natalie shrieks and runs outside, sprinting away from him. But David Dobrik was too damn quick.

He sprints over to her in a moment, pulling her close. He nearly (accidentally!) tackles her. “You’re mine mine mine forever and ever.” He smothers her in kisses. “All mine, forever and ever and ever.” His love for Natalie surpassed his love for anyone, and he was wholly obsessed with her.

Natalie erupts into giggles and lets him shower her in affection. “David!! David!!!” She wraps her arms around him and kisses him right on the lips. “I get it. I’m _yours_ forever…”

He wraps his arms around her waist and grabs her ass. “I’m sensing a but…” He squeezes. He was 25 and still forever horny. Who could blame him? He had a hot ass girlfriend.

Natalie sways into him and pecks him. “But I might be open to other working opportunities. We both know your YouTube career isn’t going to be forever.” She didn’t realize she’d be laying this bombshell on him right now, but there it was.

He lets go of her and pulls away. “Wait, what?” Now he wasn’t horny or amused. “What are you trying to say? Are you _quitting_?”

Natalie bites her lip. “No… Not really.” She could see his anger and annoyance building up. “David, stop. I know where your brain is going. I’m not quitting.” It sounded fake even to herself.

“What the fuck, Natalie? You’re telling me now? You’ve done literally one event for another person, and suddenly you think you’re too good for my company?” He was getting childish and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Natalie gets angry now. “No, David. That’s not what I meant at all and you know it. Look, let’s just go inside and talk this out like adults, okay?”

“No.” You could hear the childishness in his voice. “If you want to have a formal meeting with your boss discussing the prospects of your future, then you can set something officially. Ask Taylor, she’s got my schedule.” He storms inside and goes to the bedroom to isolate himself.

Natalie’s ears pull back and she nearly stomps her foot. “Fucking child,” she mutters. She loved David, so so much, but if she wanted to venture on her own she wanted the freedom to do so. What did he think would happen if she quit DD, LLC? Move out? Move away? Break up?

She sighs. That’s exactly where his mind was running off to. Now she felt like an asshole, just springing this on him. Natalie walks back into the house and to his (basically their) bedroom.

David was Facetiming Ilya. His eyes were red and glistening and that sank Natalie’s heart. God damnit, she felt so guilty now. She sighs and walks over to the edge of the bed. “Dave… Can we talk?”

Ilya’s voice is heard over the phone, “Hey, Nat!! You guys talk. I’ll call later, okay Dave? Keep your chin up, buddy.” He disconnects the call and it’s just the two of them now.

David wipes his eyes. “What, Nat. Here to lodge a formal complaint?”

She narrows her eyes. “Stop with that. Be mature for once, okay? I want to apologize.”

He looks at her, ears perked. “I’m listening.” He sits up and pulls her closer and snuggles. He still couldn’t get enough of her, even if he was sad and really hurt.

Natalie smiles and snuggles her big goofball of a boyfriend. “You make me wanna strangle you sometimes, David Dobrik. But you’re mine.” She kisses the top of his head and strokes his face. “I’m really sorry for what I said earlier. I know it seems like it was something I just sprung up on you, but that’s not what I meant. Please, you gotta believe that much at least.”

He just shrugs, but nods. He tangles their legs together and squeezes her waist.

“I just mean… You’ve always talked about how you know vlogging isn’t going to be something you’re going to do forever. And that’s fine. I knew when you hired me to be your assistant that this wouldn’t be permanent. But now you’re slowing down and we both know it.” She keeps her voice soft, but firm. “And your merch is still a major success, but… I think there’s more I can offer to the world.”

David murmurs, “I mean… you are the most amazing, talented, greatest person in the world.” So maybe Natalie had a point.

She giggles. “I know I am.” She looks at him. “I just wanted to be more open to opportunities… I don’t even know what I want to do, David, but I’m getting chances right now. I could be doing event planning for luxury brands! I start with YouTubers and work my way up. I’m still young, and working for you—”

David shuts her up with a kiss. “I get it.” He didn’t want to, but he got it. “Really. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I forgot for a second that you’re talking from a professional standpoint, not as my girlfriend.”

Natalie positively beams. “Correct, Davey. Don’t worry, you’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere, even if I move out.”

David’s face falls again. “What? No way. You’re definitely not moving out. You’re stuck with me forever. You realize I’m like a sentence away from proposing to you so you can stay with me, right?” He jumps from his bed and rummages around his drawer.

Natalie’s heart stops. Holy shit, was he about to propose?

He spins around and grins, “Just kidding. I’m not gonna propose right now. I’ve already got that planned and it’s not for today.” He jumps on top of her. “You almost shat yourself, didn’t you?”

She playfully punches him. “No.” Yes. “You’re going to ask me to plan my own proposal, I know it.”

David grins. “No, you know I’m romantic.” He sweetly kisses her. “I’m gonna have you crying like a little baby when I propose.” And he’d be crying, too.

She kisses back. “Can’t wait, David.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes. “So… If I take a bit of a step back, you’d be okay with it?” She bites her lip. He was, after all… technically… her boss.

He sighs heavily. “We can talk more about it later, especially if it cuts into your work shit with me, but yeah for now just go more freelance.” He peppers her in kisses and makes out with her for a while. Eventually he breaks free long enough to speak, “Maybe I can even invest in Natalie Dobrik, LLC.”

She gasps and pulls him off her. “No way! That sounds so awesome! Except Natalie Dobrik.” She fixes herself, “I mean, Natalie Dobrik personally is fine… But I think if I had my own company it’d be Natalie Noel. Maybe. That’s way in the future though, I’d have to think about it. Something like NM,” she muses. “We aren’t even married, or engaged. Your fans don’t even know we’re officially together.”

David scoffs. If his fans didn’t know they were together by now, they were total idiots. He pins her down. “Nope, I’m investing in Natalie Dobrik LLC and nothing else!” He laughs and wrestles her.

Taylor puts her headphones on and laughs. Her bosses were great.

Time passes and Natalie takes on more jobs. Fans begin to notice that Natalie’s in the vlogs less and less, only showing up when David openly flirts with her on camera. They had never officially confirmed their relationship, but there were some compromising pictures and one suspicious video that had emerged from the past couple of years. Still, nothing was officially confirmed.

David is hanging out with his crew when he decides to execute his latest idea. He vlogs Zane and Jason, panning the camera around. “So, Natalie and I have an announcement…”

Natalie’s head jerks up, eyes wide. Everyone’s expressions are nearly identical.

“What did you do to poor Natalie now?” Jason asks with a laugh. “Did you force her to be a surrogate for yours and my mom’s baby or something?”

Everyone cracks up, yet is mildly disturbed. Erin says, “Okay, that’s definitely not a mental image I think anyone needed. And Natalie, if that’s the announcement, I’m so sorry. I hope David is paying you in lots of cars if that’s the case.”

Natalie narrows her eyes. “That’s definitely not it. What’s the news, David?”

David licks his lips behind the camera and chuckles nervously. “Well, it’s definitely been… a long time coming.” He continues, “But Natalie and I are… splitting. Professionally.”

Everyone’s expression goes from absolute shock, to relief, then back to shock.

Everyone is silent for a moment.

Then…

“Wait, what?????” Zane is the first to speak.

Corinna quips, “So you two aren’t breaking up?”

“I’m so confused!” Matt interjects. “Are you two together??? Am I the only one that didn’t know about this?” He points between Natalie and David.

Natalie stays silent. Her face was red. Oh dear god.

David pans the camera to Matt. “Oh, uh.” He cringes. “Yeah. We’ve been together for, like, two years now. How didn’t you notice, dude???”

Matt is absolutely confused. “But… I guess that explains why you actually punched Jonah when he touched her-“ he gestures to his chest, “- lady area.” Another reason why Jonah and David had a major falling out.

Everyone laughs at Matt. Poor Matt, so clueless and out of the loop sometimes.

David just shakes his head. “Okay, I’m definitely not using any of that. So, Natalie quit. I actually was really close to firing her, though.” He laughs. “She’s no longer the president of David Dobrik LLC, or my personal assistant.” He leans in front of Natalie, panning around to take in everyone’s shocked reactions. Natalie’s face was still.

“So…” David continues. He grins, “I wanted to get her a good going away gift.” He runs his hand up her thigh and holds her hand. “Baby, close your eyes. It’s time to take you on a trip.” He pulls her up, grinning like a fool.

Natalie looks very confused. “Okay…” She had no idea what was going on. “You’re giving me a gift because I’m quitting? Was I that bad?” she laughs, following him out the door. The squad follows.

Jason was already outside, waiting outside of an Escalade limo. He was wearing a chauffeur outfit, complete with a hat. How he changed so quickly, no one knew. “Natalie!” he exclaims, accent British. “Come, come. We have places to go, people to see.”

Natalie and the entire crew fit into the limo. He keeps his camera focused on Natalie and the antics of everyone musing what the actual hell was going on. Everyone cracks jokes and David keeps close to Natalie, focused solely on her. He even puts his camera down and snuggles her, kissing her temple. “We’re almost there.”

Natalie blushes and holds his cheek. She quietly looks out of the window and—“Are we going to the airport?” She laughs.

Everyone cheers. “Where are we going???? Holy SHIT are we flying private???” Everyone gets out. Now they were even more confused.

Zane and Heath cheer, “Alright bitches, parrtttyyyyy time!” The 10 of them board the plane and Natalie gets on, even more lost than ever. What the actual hell was going on?

A few hours pass and they land in New York City. David was rushing around at this point, barely filming. He had a deadline to meet and he had to meet it soon. They Uber to Times Square and there it was. David grins.

He puts the camera right in Natalie’s face. “Look around. What do you see?”

Natalie makes a face and pushes the camera away a little. “Okay, punk. Um… I see a bunch of advertisements. There’s Gucci, Zara, NM—wait, NM?” Then it dawns on her. Her mouth falls open and tears instantly come to her eyes. NM was the company name she and David had come up with if she ever decided to venture off and do her own thing. She watched the video in awe, literally speechless.

Everyone points and looks at the larger than life advertisement for Natalie Mariduena’s event plannings. It was a straight up advertisement David had helped fund with the help of professionals. It was professional, immaculate, and made Natalie look like she’d been in the game for years. Heath and Zane were cheering and pointing, “That’s our Natalie!!!!!!!!” they shout in excitement, jumping around, cameras pointed at the larger than life advertisement. “That’s our girl!!!!!”

Jason grins and gets Natalie’s speechless reaction, then pans over to David who was looking at Natalie with nothing but love. He had tears in his eyes.

Natalie starts crying and launches herself into David’s arms for a hug. “Oh my god, David!!!!”

David laughs and turns the camera to himself. “God damnit, I’m crying too!” He kisses her forehead and then her cheek. “I love you. And, cause you’re quitting… I had to do something to show you how much you’ve helped me throughout these years and how much you mean to me.” He rubs her back and keeps his camera on the advertisement until it ends. He rubs her back and tells everyone, “So I invested in a new company for her, called NM. I considered Natalie Dobrik but that might confuse people right now.” He squeezes his girl and tells his friends, “I’m so fucking proud of this girl, you have no idea. I can’t wait to see the shit she does with this new company.”

Natalie beams at David and screams gleefully. She jumps around, “I have my own company!!!!! And it showed up at Times Square!!!!!!!” She jumps in circles around David. “Davvviidddd!!!”

David grins at his girl. He kisses her and twirls her around. “YES! Now I can start charging you rent!”

Natalie giggles. “We’ll talk later.”

But for now, they celebrate new beginnings. 

**Author's Note:**

> like if you want more lol


End file.
